Heavy Heart
by DjinnAtwood
Summary: Dans les bras de Rocinante, Law pèse lourd, aussi lourd que tous les habitants de Dressrosa. Un royaume contre une vie, c'est un choix simple au bout du compte. Seulement pas dans le sens prévu.


**Heavy Heart**

Dans les bras de Rocinante, Law pèse beaucoup trop lourd.

Intellectuellement, il sait que Law a le poids habituel d'un gamin de treize ans, quand ledit gamin est malade comme un chien et incapable de manger plus consistent que de la soupe sans vomir, et encore, trois fois rien – mauvais ça, Rocinante sait parfaitement que ne rien avaler ou presque pour un malade n'aide pas à récupérer, il l'a vu avec sa propre mère.

Intellectuellement, il sait aussi que sauver Law nécessite de tourner le dos aux Marines. De trahir Sengoku – son père de substitution, et vraiment, est-ce que ça vaut mieux que ce que Doffy a fait à leur père biologique ? Ca nécessite aussi de foutre en l'air toute sa couverture au sein de l'organisation conçue par son frère. Même s'ils s'en tirent vivants, lui et son protégé, Doffy sera toujours libre et en mesure de répandre sa malveillance où bon lui chante. Et cette fois, pas question de s'infiltrer auprès de lui pour le surveiller et ruiner ses plans en douce.

Intellectuellement, le choix rationnel serait de laisser mourir Law. Le petit est résigné à ne pas dépasser le début de l'adolescence depuis ses dix ans de toute façon. Et c'est juste un gamin, un seul, comparé à toutes les vies que Doffy est en mesure de détruire, à commencer par le royaume de Dressrosa. Combien d'habitants dans ce pays ? Assez pour que le sacrifice d'une seule vie paraisse simple à faire, à décider, à effectuer.

Paraisse seulement.

Rocinante connaît son devoir de Marine : protéger le plus de vies possibles. Au mépris de la sienne si nécessaire. Ça, il peut faire. Il y est préparé depuis les premiers temps de don intégration au sein de la Family. Après tout, ce n'est que Justice.

Mais est-ce vraiment Justice de sacrifier une autre vie que la sienne ?

Si encore il s'agissait d'un autre Marine, un camarade d'armes, ça passerait. S'il s'agissait d'un pirate, ça passerait aussi.

Mais Law est un gamin. Un gamin malade qui n'a aucune idée de la véritable affiliation de Rocinante, qui est tombé dans un monde aux enjeux qui le dépassent, et qui n'est pas en mesure de prendre une décision véritablement éclairée, même avec les informations nécessaires.

Sacrifier un gamin dans ces conditions-là, ce n'est pas la Justice. Rocinante ne sait pas quel nom lui donner, car l'objectif visé est indéniablement respectable et altruiste, mais ce n'est pas la Justice. Ça ne peut pas être la Justice s'il faut refuser de faire le bien.

Rocinante sait que le mal ne commence pas lorsqu'on décide de commettre un crime, mais lorsqu'on refuse de faire le bien – ça n'aurait rien coûté aux Dragons célestes de laisser Mère retourner à Mariejoie – et une fois cette porte franchie, c'est facile d'effectuer la dégringolade. De devenir comme Doffy.

Rocinante refuse d'imiter son frère. Il croyait tenir le moyen pour cela lorsqu'il s'est enrôlé dans les Marines, lorsqu'il a décidé d'entraver l'ascension toxique de Doffy. Il croyait suivre le bon chemin.

Et puis il s'est heurté à Law, et tout est parti en fumée.

Intellectuellement, il sait qu'il aurait dû laisser la nature suivre son cours. Mais comment aurait-il pu ? Comment tourner le dos à un gosse bousillé, un gamin incapable de distinguer la moindre lueur d'avenir au-delà de l'obscurité de la mort ? Un gosse pareil a besoin de quelqu'un qui se batte pour lui, qui lui apprenne à se battre pour lui-même. Rocinante n'est pas du tout la personne indiquée pour ça – il sait qu'il est trop naïf, trop gentil, il se serait fait manger tout cru sans l'aide de Sengoku – mais il n'y a personne d'autre pour s'en charger, alors quel choix lui reste-il ?

A plusieurs reprises, il a pensé à baisser les bras. A faire passer la mission avant sa conscience, si c'est possible de conclure un marché avec le Diable, on peut bien passer un compromis avec les anges, non ?

Mais choisir entre des masses d'innocents privés de visage et le gamin on ne peut plus présent juste à côté de lui, c'est vite plié. Surtout quand ledit gamin se tord de douleur sous sa couverture – rien de mieux pour réveiller les instincts ancestraux de préservation des jeunes. Alors il a fait son choix.

Dans les bras de Rocinante, Law pèse lourd, aussi lourd que tous les habitants de Dressrosa. Le poids de dizaines de milliers de vies, mises en danger par la survie d'un enfant aux portes de la mort.

Rocinante hésite, mais il sait quel chemin il a décidé de prendre.

Dans ses bras, Law pèse lourd, et il sait que ce poids lui restera jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Un royaume contre une vie.

Au bout du compte, c'est un choix simple. Seulement, pas dans le sens prévu. Le sens logique.

Rocinante a choisi. Law vivra.


End file.
